vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Max Blanchard
Early History Family Max was a member of the Gemini Coven who left the coven because he was a Siphoner. Later he met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who would turn him into a Hybrid: half witch, half vampire. He had a rocky relationship with her mother, until the latter discovered that he was a Siphoner, and then she turned her back on Max, breaking his heart. This and his habit of acting out in anger was probably why his family wanted to kill him. The attempt on his life failed due to the intervention of Malcolm. 1903 In 1903 England, Nora, Mary Louise, Beau, and Julian are attacked by Rayna Cruz. Beau is wounded and Julian is killed by the Phoenix Sword. Afterwards, the Heretics, along with Lily Salvatore, escape on a ship bound for New York Harbor.1 Max and the Heretics traveled from England to America on a ship. Lily found a friend (Enzo), whom was dying of consumption, the same condition that Lily herself had. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive the same day over and over. 1903-2013 After spending years in the prison world, they eventually began to run low on blood due to Lily being a Ripper. They had already drained every butcher shop within walking distance. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that their leader, Lily could live on. Vampire Diaries Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, while on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai Parker. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. Confused by what she said about "others," they venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Max escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with his fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the names of her "family". They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, he is seen drinking a few sips of blood and is complaining to Lily because she can go out in the world while they are stuck in the house. When Valerie arrives and tells them that two teens left her for dead, Nora and Mary Louise at first joke with her, but tells her not cry as they go find them for payback. The three then kill the two and hang them up by their feet. Max and the other heretics are at the house when Caroline brings flowers as a welcoming and tries to distract them so Matt can set up the vervain bomb. While Max is flirting with her, Nora and Mary Louise compel her saying that her jean jacket looks good on Nora, not knowing that Caroline is a vampire. When they try to keep her to stay, Caroline vamp speeds out and the bomb goes off. Nora and Mary Louise are seen at the ceremony and both them and Valerie cast a spell that makes the sprinklers go off. When people think it's just a joke, they make a fire and they start attacking people. Nora and Mary Louise magically make an aneurysm on Caroline while Max and the others are feeding on the locals. That's when Lily arrives and tells them all to stop and the bloodshed ends. After the evacuation of Mystic Falls of any citizens, Damon kills Malcolm and Nora tells the others not to show Lily as she will be very upset. Unfortunately, Lily shows up and cries hysterically, holding Malcolm, and asks who killed him. Valerie, Nora and Mary Louise look at each other with furious looks and they have an idea who did. In Never Let Me Go, he attends Malcolm's funeral and listens to Mary Louise as she tells Damon along with the rest of the Heretics why he was such a vital figure as he saved her life and lead her to Lily. In Age of Innocence, he is not seen, but he is mentioned. In I Carry Your Heart With Me, He asks Nora and Mary Louise if they need help in dealing with Damon, but in reality he just wants go to Whitmore for the Heaven & Hell Ball. They decline and say they're big girls that can handle themselves. In Live Through This, he, Nora, Mary Louise, and Beau help Lily to resurrect Julian from the Phoenix stone. Valerie is against this. As she knows Julian's real personality. Valerie's pleas to stop them from bringing back Julian are ignored by Lily, Nora, Mary Louise, Max and Beau. They now disown her. Sometime later at the Salvatore Boarding house. They bring back Julian by doing a spell to activate the Phoenix stone to put Julian's spirit back into his body. In Best Served Cold, he is seen having fun with party guests. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, he ends up on Valerie's side about Julian. In Postcards from the Edge, he receives a card from the infamous huntress, Rayna Cruz. In This Woman's Work, Max, helps Mary Louise, Valerie, Beau and Nora draw the twin babies with their magic so they can get out of Caroline's womb. Before their work is finished, Beau's scar opens up and they make a run for it. Before they leave, Beau is killed by Rayna, then Max, Mary Louise and Nora run while grieving his loss. In Moonlight on the Bayou, Max, Mary Louise and Nora are at a store and Mary Louise talks about how she hopes that the high sodium food would kill Nora. Max tells them to stop arguing and get what they need so they can leave. Shortly after he goes to an isle separate from their's. Then Mary Louise states that they lost Lily, Malcolm, Beau and Oscar in the new world and Nora tells her that they still have each other. Nora gives Mary Louise a candy ring and says it's the best for now. While they begin to kiss, Mary Louise is shot in the back and collapses to the floor. In the meantime, Nora is shot in the back as well and collapses to the floor. Max is almost shot, but manages to escape. Then Alex tells her men to take the girls back to The Armory. In Days of Future Past, it's been revealed that Max was killed by Rayna and trapped in the phoenix stone. Although he wasn't in their for long as his soul was released after Nora and Mary Louise destroyed the stone. In Somebody That I Used to Know, it is revealed that his soul has possessed a human named Nathan. He is found with two unknown witches putting him back into his original body. Unable to stop the spell in time, they watch as Max is revived in his heretic body. After waking up, he leaves the area while cloaking himself and the two witches, never to be seen again. Personality Human His personality is unknown before being turned into vampire. However, since vampirism is known for amplifying a human's personality and traits, it can be assumed he was a less-intense version of who he was before became a vampire. Heretic Max prided himself on being a sportsman, thrill-seeker, and having a love of games. He used challenges and games to create some semblance of false order in his violent life. He enjoyed one on one competitions like fencing, pool, racing, and sparring to help settle decisions he made. He is very similar to Julian in this sense. Powers and Abilities A hybridization of a witch and a vampire has long been thought to be impossible. However, a subsection of mutated witches with the ability to siphon magic known as Siphoners have shown to bypass this rule. A group known as the Heretics consists of these hybrids. * Siphoning: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids possess the rare ability to absorb magic, in all forms, from another source. * Spell Casting: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to cast spells like any witch. * Telekinesis: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to move objects and people with the mind like any witch. * Pain Infliction: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to inflict excruciating migraines like any witch. * Pyrokinesis: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to create and control fire like any witch. * Divination: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception like any witch. * Super Strength: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids have the same strength as that of non-original vampires and are noticeably much stronger than Supernatural Hunters, Immortals and Humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, cutting off a person's head with their bare hands, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of Werewolves and Evolved Werewolves in human form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. * Super Speed: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids possess the same speed as non-original vampires; able to accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. * Super Agility: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can jump with their super speed too. These abilities increase with age. * Super Senses: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids possess extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. * Super Durability: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart, or the head. As they get older they become more powerful. * Healing Factor: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids possess the ability to recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies in seconds, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Immortality: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, they become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections, though the exception is cancer, which can only be exacerbated by vampirism. * Day Walking: Due to their Siphoner heritage, non-original witch-vampire hybrids are be immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on non-original vampires and original vampires. Allowing them to walk in daylight without the use of a daylight ring. * Enhanced Emotions: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are magnified for vampires, allowing them to live life more intensely. * Emotional Control: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions by "turning off" or "switching off" their humanity which is directly connected to their emotions. Doing so allows them to block out their more negative emotions, such as fear and guilt, allowing them to feed and kill without remorse. * Mind Compulsion: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories. * Sire Bond: Although rare among them, sire bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. * Telepathy: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids have the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Like their physical attributes, their mental strength increases with age. ** Dream Manipulation: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping people in their dream. ** Illusions: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * True Face: A non-original witch-vampire hybrid's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When their true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. Their true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. Their fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. Their true face will appear for the first time, either while they drink human blood for the first time or shortly afterward. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. Weaknesses * Broken Neck: Breaking a non-original witch-vampire hybrid's neck will results in the witch-vampire hybrid's unconsciousness. * The Cure: If a non-original witch-vampire hybrid takes the cure, they will revert back to being a witch again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. * Decapitation: Dismembering or removing the head of a non-original witch-vampire hybrid will result in an instant death. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause a non-original witch-vampire hybrid to desiccate due to their vampire side, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. This process can be replicated artificially by magic. * Distraction: Denying a non-original witch-vampire hybrid from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. * Emotions: A non-original witch-vampire hybrid's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Sheila Bennett, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. This may be made more intense due to a vampire's heightened emotions. * Heart Extraction: Removing a non-original witch-vampire hybrid's heart will result in an instant death. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch-werewolf hybrid to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for a undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents concentration and the practice of magic and can be used to weaken a witch-werewolf hybrid as one would weaken a vampire with vervain. ** Vervain: Due to their vampire aspect, vervain causes a non-original witch-vampire hybrid to become severely weak and feverish with exposure to or ingestion. Also, If a non-original witch-vampire hybrid's skin is exposed to vervain, it will burn them. They can't compel anyone on vervain. * Huntress' Blood: Consumption of a supernatural huntress' blood will cause a non-original witch-vampire hybrid to lose their ability to use magic. Prolong exposure poisons them, leading them to get sick and some brands will appear in their body and may eventually lead to death. According to Alex and Rayna Cruz, Rayna's blood can't be reversed for anything and all the attempts to make a cure were unsuccessful. * Hybrid Bloodline: If an Original Vampire dies, then all the non-original witch-vampire hybrids he created will die along with them. * Invitation: Due to their vampire heritage, non-original witch-vampire hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. * Magic: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade and Dark Objects. * Overexertion: If too much power is siphoned from a non-original witch-vampire hybrid's blood at a time, they may begin to desiccate and ultimately die. * Physical Contact: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids need physical contact with their source in order to siphon from them. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a non-original witch-vampire hybrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Poison: There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as Dr. Wes Maxfield and Aya that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered. Klaus also used a poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by a non-original witch-vampire hybrids. * Werewolf Bite: Non-original witch-vampire hybrids are still susceptible to the bite of a werewolf however, they are able to siphon the magic from the venom, disabling its effects. * Wood: Stakes can harm and kill a non-original witch-vampire hybrid. Relationships * Max and Nora (Fellow Heretic members/Friends) * Max and Mary Louise (Former Fellow Heretic members/Friends) * Max and Beau (Friends/Fellow Heretic members) * Max and Malcolm (Former Close Friends/Former Heretic Members) * Max and Lily (Mother/Son Relationship) * Max and Oscar (Former Fellow Heretic members/Friends) * Max and Julian (Former Heretic Members/Enemies) Category:Witch Category:Siphon Category:Hybrid Category:Vampire